Total Magical Aftermath
Total Drama Aftermath is a talk show segment that was broadcast during the progression of Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, and Erin's Total Magical Adventure. The set on which this show takes place appears at the end of the Total Drama Action opening sequence, where in the original version, Geoff and Bridgette were caught kissing on the set couch. The show is separate from the competition and takes place in a large room full of fancy furniture with a large plasma screen television. The show stars two hosts, as they interview the contestants who have been eliminated. The hosts interview the contestant about their experiences on the show and how they feel about their current position. The non-competing contestants also appear on the show, in the Peanut Gallery, where they comment on the show as well. With each episode, the eliminated contestants who were interviewed last time join the peanut gallery, and are considered commentators rather than special guests. Hosts *'Wing' *'Amanda' *'Milla Basset' Staff *Miyuki *Ragna *Kyoko Sakura *Amu *Wendy *Soos *Tails *Holly O'Hair *Poppy O'Hair *Maurecia *Tick Tock *Robecca Steam Special Appearances Erin's Total Magical Adventure *Lightning (after his eliminations in Logo Loco-Motive) *Staci (after her elimination in Talent Show Action) *Mr. Coconut (after its elimination in DarkWing Buggy) *Owen (after he left the competition in DarkWing Buggy) *Jasmine (after her elimination in Treasure of Duckberg) *Courtney (after her elimination in The Fearing House) *Eva (after her elimination in Skultimate Frights) *Justin (after his elimination in Freaky Princess/Pauper Soul Switch) *DJ (after he left the competition in Wake the Hotel of the Dead) *Anne Maria (after her elimination in Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion) *Sierra (after her elimination in Addams Family Décor Party) *Cody (after he left the competition in Addams Family Décor Party) *Noah (after his elimination in Pranking Nether-Of-Them) *Dakota (after her elimination in To Catch a Fairy) *Sam (after his elimination in Summerfic Inventions) *Duncan (after he left the competition in Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop and his elimination in Power Super-Total Magical Puff!) *Jo (after her elimination in The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt) *Harold (after his eliminations in My Little Cutie Talent Workers and Bands of Harmony) *Tyler (after his elimination in A Mighty Sportin' Chance) *Katie (after her elimination in Split the Colors in Gravity Falls) *Sadie (after she left the competition in Split the Colors in Gravity Falls) *B (after his elimination in Cluess-ly Ever After) *Beth (after her elimination in Possibly Total So Not the Drama) *Lindsay (after her elimination in Clean and Tid-Diddly) *Kotone(after her elimination in Paintball Bad Guy Hunt) *Trent (after his elimination in Underwater Seashells and Harmony) *Leshawna (after her elimination in Heating the Bakery) *Scott (after his elimination in Frozen Love's Thaw Out Evil) *Heather (after her elimination in The Good, The Bad, The Flower, and the Winx) *Alejandro (after his elimination in The Good, The Bad, The Flower, and the Winx) *Richard (after his elimination in This Little Ookami-san went Missing) *Megumi (after her elimination in Be Careful What You Draw, Gard) *Robbie (after his elimination in Pokémon Obstacle Battle) *Shane (after his elimination in Paris and the 20 Thieves) *Izzy (after her elimination in Totally Virus Control Much?) *Brick (after his elimination in Weaponry and Forest Fighting) *Ezekiel (after his elimination in It's a Hair Magix-Style) *Shana (after her elimination in The Incredible Ghost and Shrink Hunt) *Geoff (after his elimination in Monsters, Sharks, and Dark Forests, Oh My!) *Cameron (after his elimination in Building A Robot Riot) *Bridgette (after her elimination in Rooby-Roo, Phantom-Boo) *Dawn (after her elimination in Laff-A-Phantomile Hero Race) *Mike (after his elimination in The House, the Mouse and the Contestants) *Gwen (after her elimination in Mobius Race and Control) *Zoey (after her elimination in Zoey's Last Jump) *Selene (after her elimination in Littlest and Total Pet Givers) *Coco (after her elimination in From Scavenger Hunt to Popularity) *Hollie (after she left the competition in From Scavenger Hunt to Popularity) *Gard (after his elimination in The Wacky Xiaolin Derpy) Segments *'Interviews': Wing and Amanda interview two or three castmates who have been recently eliminated from the show. The unqualified contestants will also talk to them if necessary. *'That's Gonna Leave A Mark!': A montage of unseen or seen footage from various episodes showing contestants getting hurt or injured. *'Truth or...': The interviewed castmates are asked questions at the risk of being severely injured if they lie. This segment is changed every Aftermath, with a different item appearing each time. Example: "Truth or Anvil," where an anvil falls on the contestant if they lie. *'Never-Before-Seen Footage': Wing or Amanda will show unseen footage from various episodes, usually to expose a castmate for things that they are denying. *'Video guests': A fan of Erin's Total Magical Adventure calls the show on webcam and asks one of the castmates being interviewed a question. Episodes *Erin's Total Magical Adventure **ETMA Aftermath **ETMA Aftermath II **ETMA Aftermath III **ETMA Aftermath IV **ETMA Aftermath V **ETMA Aftermath VI **ETMA Aftermath VII **ETMA Aftermath VIII **ETMA Aftermath IX Video Guests *Jafar *The Collector *Negaduck *Oogie Boogie *Lydia Deetz *Creepie *Dee Dee *Moondancer *M.C. Skat *Raven and Starfire *Raven Queen and the Ever After High Rebels *Elsa *Ginger *Gordon *Kelsey *Chris (disguised as "Steve the Yeti") *Zarina *Harvey *Owen's mother *Willy from Wyerton Songs :Appeared exclusively in Erin's Total Magical Adventure: *''Scary'O'' (in ETMA Aftermath II) *''Baby'' (in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water) *''I'm Sorry'' (in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water) *''Save This Show'' (in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon) *''Sisters'' (in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon) *''Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley'' (in Aftermath Aftermayhem) *''Who You Gonna Root For?'' (in Hawaiian Style) *''I'm Winning This'' (in Hawaiian Style) Commentators Erin's Total Magical Adventure *Lillani O. Possum (joined in ETMA Aftermath) *Lightning (joined in ETMA Aftermath) *Staci (joined in ETMA Aftermath) *Mr. Coconut (joined in ETMA Aftermath) *Owen (joined in ETMA Aftermath) *Jasmine (joined in ETMA Aftermath) *Courtney (joined in ETMA Aftermath, but left due to Team Rocket taking her away in ETMA Aftermath VI) *Carl Echidna (joined in ETMA Aftermath II) *Eva (joined in ETMA Aftermath II) *Justin (joined in ETMA Aftermath II) *DJ (joined in ETMA Aftermath II) *Anne Maria (joined in ETMA Aftermath II) *Sierra (joined in ETMA Aftermath II) *Cody (joined in ETMA Aftermath II) *Noah (joined in ETMA Aftermath II) *Penelope B. Kangaroo (joined in ETMA Aftermath III) *Dakota (joined in ETMA Aftermath III) *Sam (joined in ETMA Aftermath III) *Duncan (joined in ETMA Aftermath III, but left due to his return in Mystery and Cats Burglar; returned in ETMA Aftermath IX) *Jo (joined in ETMA Aftermath III) *Harold (joined in ETMA Aftermath III, but left due to his return in Mystery and Cats Burglar; returned in ETMA Aftermath V) *Tyler (joined in ETMA Aftermath III) *Squiddly Diddly (joined in ETMA Aftermath IV) *Katie (joined in ETMA Aftermath IV) *Sadie (joined in ETMA Aftermath IV) *B (joined in ETMA Aftermath IV) *Beth (joined in ETMA Aftermath IV) *Lindsay (joined in ETMA Aftermath IV) *Kotone (joined in ETMA Aftermath IV) *Trent (joined in ETMA Aftermath IV) *Fontlaroid Platypus (joined in ETMA Aftermath V) *Leshawna (joined in ETMA Aftermath V) *Scott (joined in ETMA Aftermath V) *Heather (joined in ETMA Aftermath V) *Alejandro (joined in ETMA Aftermath V) *Richard (joined in ETMA Aftermath V) *Nestor VonChristianstein (joined in ETMA Aftermath VI) *Sandra Koala (joined in ETMA Aftermath VI) *Norman T. Emu (joined in ETMA Aftermath VI) *Megumi (joined in ETMA Aftermath VI) *Robbie (joined in ETMA Aftermath VI) *Shane (joined in ETMA Aftermath VI) *Izzy (joined in ETMA Aftermath VII) *Brick (joined in ETMA Aftermath VII) *Ezekiel (joined in ETMA Aftermath VII) *Shana (joined in ETMA Aftermath VII) *Geoff (joined in ETMA Aftermath VII) *Mildew Wolf (joined in ETMA Aftermath VIII) *Snagglepuss (joined in ETMA Aftermath VIII) *Cameron (joined in ETMA Aftermath VIII) *Bridgette (joined in ETMA Aftermath VIII) *Dawn (joined in ETMA Aftermath VIII) *Mike (joined in ETMA Aftermath VIII) *Gwen (joined in ETMA Aftermath VIII) *Zoey (joined in ETMA Aftermath IX) *Selene (joined in ETMA Aftermath IX) *Coco (joined in ETMA Aftermath IX) *Hollie (joined in ETMA Aftermath IX) *Gard (joined in ETMA Aftermath IX) Trivia *Total Magical Aftermath is considered to be a separate miniseries within Total Magical. This may be because it features a different opening and does not play a role in moving the competition along (with the exceptions of The Aftermath: IV, Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Aftermath Aftermayhem, and Hawaiian Style). **Every aftermath in season two, with the exception of The Aftermath: IV, has no effect on the main show. **Similarly, every aftermath in season three, with the exception Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, has an effect on the main show. *All Aftermath episodes in Erin's Total Magical Adventure generally have a title that is simply "ETMA Aftermath: _____________," (a roman numeral number inserted based on which episode it is) with an additional title after it. *The theme song of Total Magical Aftermath is a variation of the full theme music for Entertainment Tonight. *The Aftermath studio was eventually revealed to be on an island in ETMA Aftermath V. *The Aftermath: IV, Aftermath Aftermayhem, and Hawaiian Style are the only Aftermaths that do not interview any eliminated contestants. *This is the first sideshow to be seen in the series. The second being Celebrity Manhunt. *Lightning, Staci, Mr. Coconut, Owen, Jasmine and Courtney are the only contestants who appeared on every aftermath episode. *Eva, B, Blaineley, and Blair have never been interviewed. **Eva was never interviewed, as she was unable to speak after her elimination. **B was never interviewed due to not speaking. **Blaineley was never interviewed, as she was arrested in Host Kidnapping and Searching. **Blair stayed with the show after her elimination. *The original studio for the Aftermath show was blown up by Ragna after Chris McLean had kidnapped Erin. This is the second time Ragna has blown up an island that was Total Drama related, the first being the All-Stars series due most think it was because of Chef. Gallery |-| Total Drama Action= |-| Total Drama World Tour= Category:In-show Media Category:Aftermath-related